


The First Gift at Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluffiness, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Wait no there's christmas, a little destiel, hehe, okay i'm done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel meets Sam at his job in a coffee shop. </p><p>Dates and fluffiness, some Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Translucent Gold

This was the third week that Sam had worked at Aurum Coffee. He was a barista and as far as he knew, was doing well. This was his first job. 18 years old and fresh out of high school. Girls had been hitting on him since his first day, and it had gotten to the point where he had to write 'I'm gay' on his name tag.

Just as he finished serving coffee to a group of girls that had been whispering and giggling, a man walked in. He looked about 20 years old. His hair was shorter than Sam's but long enough to bounce around, and his eyes were like if gold just so happened to be translucent. Sam had to stop and stare for a moment before remembering his job and rushing back behind he counter.

"Hello, Sir! What can I get you?" He said with his customary grin when handling new buyers.

The man stared at the menu for a second before responding.

"Iced cappuccino and a croissant." He said, smiling and reaching for his wallet.

He paid Sam and took a seat at the counter. Having nothing else to do and no more customers, Sam followed, leaning against the counter, thinking of what to say.

"I haven't seen you here before, and considering how small the town is, is it safe to assume you've just moved here?" He finally settled on.

The man finished off his cappuccino before responding, licking his upper lip, making Sam's eyes widen.

"Just moved into town. Looking for a job. I live in the apartment building a few blocks down." He said, ripping off a piece of croissant and looking at Sam's name tag.

"How long have you been here, Sammy?"

Normally, he would've corrected anyone who called him Sammy. The only person that was allowed to call him that was his brother, Dean. But he liked it coming from this man, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Last half of high school, so about three years. What, uh, what's your name?" He asked, turning away to clean a glass because he could feel a light blush crawling across his features. He turned back around, fearing he had scared he man off. Instead, the man smiled, finished scribbling something on a piece of paper, and slapped it onto the table before he walked out.

'Gabriel Novak, I'll be back soon. Flip this over. ;)'

When Sam flipped over the paper, a phone number was scrawled in messy yet discernible handwriting. He smiled to himself, and finished up the rest of the day happily.

\-------------

When Sam finally closed up, he pulled on his jacket and waited for Dean as he leaned up against a wall. Remembering that Gabriel had left his phone number, he tapped it in and wrote out a message.

'Hey, it's Sam. From Aurum?'  
'Hey, Sammy! :) How are you on this fine evening?'  
'Cold. Very, very cold.'  
'Hmm? You need a cuddle buddy? Or someone to pick you up?'  
'Hah, no thanks. My brother is here.'

Sam climbed into the impala next to Dean.

"Meet any hot chicks today Sammy?" Dean asked and as he started the drive home.

"Ahh. I got hit on a few times but nothing special."

It was the truth! What Sam didn't say was that he met a guy he found attractive. He hadn't really had time to sit down and tell Dean about his sexuality, and he was a bit worried about the reaction.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out quickly.

'When's the next time you're working?'  
'I'm off Saturdays and Wednesdays, but on Sunday I work 10-5, Mondays 5-Close, Thursdays, Fridays, and Tuesdays I work 6-close.'

"You talking to a girl, Sammy?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, no, no." Sam replied, pocketing his phone quickly.

The rest of the way home was filled with questions about the day and semi-comfortable silence.

When they reached the apartment, Sam walked into his room and flopped down on his bed, checking his phone.

'3 New Messages'

Sam clicked trough each one.

'Today was Tuesday, so you're off tomorrow, right?'  
'You have any plans?'  
'Sammy?'

He chuckled softly before replying.

'Nope, no plans tomorrow. Why?'

He set his phone down next to him and closed his eyes. His thoughts went back to the events that had taken place earlier in the day. All the girls that had hit on him and that one guy. Gabriel, that was his name. The least irritating of the customers in the hours he had been working that day.

His phone buzzed again.

'Wanna go do something then?  
'Like what?'  
'Well, not coffee, I'm sure you have enough of that. Let's go to the amusement park.'  
'Alright. Meet me at the coffee shop tomorrow at ten?'  
'Sure, Sammy. ;)"

Sam set down his phone before stripping down to his boxers and falling asleep quickly.

Waking to the sun crawling across his wall through the curtains, he listened to the sound of Dean banging around in the kitchen, smiling to himself. Today would be fun.


	2. First Dates are Always Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First dates.

Sam waited in Aurum, squirming impatiently in a worn leather chair, set out of the way, but still visible. He kept his eyes trained on the door, waiting for Gabriel to walk in. Occasionally he looked out the window near the door, admiring the beauty of the outside world, snow swirling down around it. He wondered why the amusement park would be open at this time of year, but chose not to question it. 

_'I suppose it'll be less busy.'_ , Sam thought to himself, glancing at the door again before going over his plan for the date.

_'No sex, no tongue on the first date. A quick kiss and hand holding is allowed. Remember, Sammy, control yourself. Have fun, don't be awkward, don't break anything, please.'_ , he went over it one last time, half praying he wouldn't give in to sex. Not on the first date.

He pulled out his phone and checked the time. 10:07. 

He bounced his leg impatiently as three more minutes passed before he saw the light brown head of hair bounce through the door. A guy with black hair and an old trech coat walked in behind him, following Gabriel up to Sam.

"Hey Sammy, you ready to go?" Gabriel asked, smiling and noticing the way Sam glanced at the man behind Gabriel questioningly.

"This is my brother, Castiel. He's waiting for his date here, his best friend he's been crushing on for awhile, some girl named Meg." Gabriel said, turning on his heel and stepping toward the door, "You coming, Sammy?"

"Uh, yeah, yes." He said, blushing lightly as he rushed out the door with Gabriel.

\-----

On the way there, they bumped into Dean, who probably assumed Sam was hanging out with a friend.

"Where you going?" Sam had asked.

"Goin' on a date, Sammy." He said with a wink, walking past them and turning towards Aurum.

"Who was that?" Gabriel had said, one eyebrow raised slightly as they continued their slow pace towards the amusement park.

"My brother, Dean." Sam replied

"Ohhh." Gabriel said, choking back a giggle.

"What?"

"Nothing, Sammy."

\-----

"We finally made it!" Gabe yelled, dramatically falling onto the concrete and sighing as though he'd been walking for years.

"Gabe, we've been walking for 20 minutes." Sam said with a smile, showing off his dimples and lending a hand to help Gabriel up.

"Shut up." Gabe snapped playfully, brushing off his jeans, and starting again, "So we need to get bracelets, I know the guy who works here so we should be able to get the ones that let us go kart too, and then we need to decide what ride we want to go on first." 

They started walking towards an office building at the edge of the park. As the entered, a man with short blond hair was behind the counter.

"Sammy, this is Lucifer, my brother."

Sam stuck out and arm to awkwardly shake hands with Lucifer. He turned back to Gabriel.

"Are you all....?" Sam asked, trailing off at the end, assuming Gabe understood.

"Named after angels? Yup. I've got another brother named Balthazar, and one named Michael. We're all angels." Gabe explained, smiling. "So, bro, can we get dos bracelets for Go Karting and rides?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Lucifer grumbled, handing them both bracelets before mumbling something else along the lines of "Have a nice date, Gabe."

\-----

They were strapping into a roller-coaster that, as Sam had observed, was quite frightening. There were at least three loops, and a good few seconds upside down, and a ninety degree corkscrew down from the top. One thing Sam had failed to mention before this date: He was absolutely terrified of roller-coasters, and they made him horribly sick.

The ride lurched forward and Sam could hear every splinter crack in the wood and could see the rusty, loose bolts connecting the rails. 

"You okay Sammy? You're looking a little pale." Gabe said, a look of concern carved into his features.

"Fine for now, might hurl after the ride though." Sam replied a bit absently, continuing to inspect the loose bolts as the car went up and up and up to the drop. 

"Okay, we don't have to do one like this after, if you don't want." Gabriel said, reached out and smoothing over a section of Sam's hair.

Sam didn't scream as they were dropped, turned, and twisted. He stayed quiet, silently praying he lived to see the end of the ride.

When it stopped, Sam dizzily ran to the nearest trash can, throwing up into it and slumping back against it.

"Let's not ride that again, please." Sam whispered when Gabe sat in front of him.

Gabe grabbed his hand and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"You taste like throw up, Sammy." He said, smiling so Sam knew he was teasing. 

"Gee, wonder why, Gabe." Sam said sarcastically, grinning back at Gabriel.

\-----

When their day ended, Gabriel walked a slightly less queasy Sam home. 

"I had fun, you?" Gabe asked.

"Me too, Gabe." Sam smiled tiredly, leaning down and hugging Gabe. 

He unlocked to door to the apartment, walking inside and saying a goodnight to Gabriel, shutting and locking the door behind him. 

"I'm in here!" Sam heard Dean yell from the living room.

First heading into the bathroom an changing into a Led Zeppelin shirt he stole from Dean and a pair of grey sweats. 

He walked back out into the living room, sitting down on the couch and closing his eyes slightly. 

"How was your date?" Sam mumbled, Dean barely able to tell what he said.

"It was nice, Sammy." He said, looking over to see Sam asleep. Smiling to himself, he grabbed a blanket from the closet and draped it over Sam before going to his room and texting a goodnight to his date, someone he knew from one of his classes, a boy named Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup well.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so the first chapter is a little short but I hope you enjoy!


End file.
